Candy Crush Saga: DCG mode
:Note: This fanon is currently discontinued. Candy Crush Saga: DCG mode is a fanon made by DoCheonGong. Lives *In original game, a life is recharged after 30 minutes later. And number of full life is 5. But in this game, the recharging time is 10 minutes, and number of full life is 10. Characters *Main characters : DCGirl, DCBrother *Dreamworld main character : DCOwl ''DoCheon Gold'' DoCheon Gold (as known as DCGold) is an in-game currency which is similar to in original game. However, it can only be earned by in-game playing. The ways of earning DCGold *Completing the certain level first time **Completed the level with 1-star : 5 **Completed the level with 2-star : 10 **Completed the level with 3-star : 20 *Completing the certain level again (already earned one star) **Completed the level with 2-star : 5 **Completed the level with 3-star : 15 *Completing the certain level again (already earned two stars) **Completed the level with 3-star : 10 *Completing the episode : (The number of levels in the episode) * 15 (For example, if you completed the episode that has 25 levels, you can earn 375 DCGolds. (25 * 15 = 375)) *Completing event that available for short time List of usage of DCGold *1 life : 10 *10 lives (Full life) (Only can purchasable, if the player has 0 life) : 90 *1 booster : 150 *3 boosters : 400 *5 boosters : 600 *1 booster : 220 *3 boosters : 600 *5 boosters : 900 Only available on jelly levels *1 booster : 250 *3 boosters : 650 *5 boosters : 1050 Only available on ingredients levels *1 booster : 450 *3 boosters : 1250 *5 boosters : 2000 Only available on candy order levels *1 booster : 350 *3 boosters : 950 *5 boosters : 1450 Time Freezing (20 seconds) Only available on timed levels - when the player used it, the timer stops immediately for certain amount of time. *1 booster : 200 *3 boosters : 550 *5 boosters : 850 Only available on timed levels *1 booster : 100 *3 boosters : 220 *5 boosters : 375 Available on all level types but timed levels *1 booster : 100 *3 boosters : 220 *5 boosters : 375 *1 booster : 300 *3 boosters : 800 *5 boosters : 1300 *1 booster : 400 *3 boosters : 1100 *5 boosters : 1750 *1 booster : 500 *3 boosters : 1400 *5 boosters : 2200 Chocolate Breaker It works same as in original game, but just changed the name. *1 booster : 550 *3 boosters : 1550 *5 boosters : 2500 Only available on Dreamworld levels *1 booster : 350 *3 boosters : 950 *5 boosters : 1450 Only available on Dreamworld levels *1 booster : 600 *3 boosters : 1650 *5 boosters : 2700 *1 booster : 350 *3 boosters : 950 *5 boosters : 1450 *1 booster : 700 *3 boosters : 2000 *5 boosters : 3000 (opening the new episode) *3 people (0 person helped) : 300 *2 people (1 person helped) : 200 *1 person (2 people helped) : 100 Level types Same as original game, but there is a new level type that not on the original game. It is a limited ingredients level type, which is same as ingredients level, but there are ingredient stealers, and there is a number of the total ingredients. If number of the total ingredients is lower than number of the required ingredients in the certain level, the player will lose the level. (For example, there is a level that require 6 ingredients, and number of total ingredients is 8. If you miss 3 ingredients by ingredient stealers, the game is over.) *Moves level : Introduced in level 1. *Jelly level : Introduced in level 6. *Ingredients level : Introduced in level 11. *Candy Order level : Introduced in level 16. *Timed level : Introduced in level 21. (Does not exist in the Dreamworld, replaced by other level types instead) *Mixed Mode level : Introduced in level 871. *Jelly Color level : Introduced in level ?. *Limited ingredients level : Introduced in level ?. Difficulty The way of setting the difficulty is same as original CCS wiki's one. Reality World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 World 11 World 12 World 13 World 14 World 15 World 16 Dreamworld World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 World 11 World 12 World 13 World 14 World 15 World 16 Category:Fanon Games